Dawn Odysseus
Dawn Odysseus is a Ram Faunus Student from Beacon Academy, who wields a battle axe combined with a sniper rifle named White Soul. She is a member of Team MDNT. Dawn's BFF is Nisha Evelyn. (It was starting to annoy me that Dawn's page didn't link to Nisha's) Due to her semblance, Dawn weighs basically nothing and as such is only kept on the ground by the weight of her clothing, weapon etc. Note: Dawn's power is always active on herself and can't be disabled the same way she can for everything else, there might be something another semblance could do about it but Dawn can't personally stop herself from being weightless. She can also extend her weightlessness onto other objects she is in direct contact with. She doesn't have to make the entire thing weightless she can make only select parts of the object weightless and she doesn't have to be directly touching these parts to do so, only the object itself. There is a maximum size an object can be before Dawn can no longer make it completely weightless (she can still lower the weight of larger objects but the larger it is the less of an effect it will have, plus for these objects she has to be permanently in direct contact for the effect to work) this limit is above the size of her weapon but below the size of a typical vehicle, tree, house etc. Dawn also has a maximum weight limit (heavier than White Soul) and amount of objects she can keep weightless at once, all of these limits are physical limits caused by too much fatigue placed upon the body/mind. I should probably state that she can't reach all 3 limits at once, her limits in each category depend on the values of the others. Her limits would slowly increase as she gets older/trains more etc. Once Dawn has made an object weightless it will remain weightless until she deactivates her power, stops touching it for a period of time or it gets a certain distance away from her. Basically, objects don't immediately go back to having weight the second she lets go of them, so she can, for instance, throw something while it's weightless. When Dawn gets distracted, flustered or loses focus her power tends to activate on its own, causing her clothes/whatever she may be holding to also become weightless, which in turn makes her start floating (unlike when she is actively trying to make something weightless when it is automatically activating the size limit is massively reduced). Dawn has to calm down and concentrate to disable this effect, which can take a while. Additionally, a similar thing happens when she is unconscious, so she sometimes wakes up on the ceiling instead of in her bed (I'd imagine there's probably a matress on the ceiling above her bed). Dawn has weights sewn into her Huntress outfit, she can activate/deactivate her power on these weights at any time to increase/decrease her weight as the situation desires. Dawn frequently stands (or sometimes even sits) on the tip of White Souls hande, especially when she is bored and/or waiting for something. It should also be said that White Soul is really, really heavy and quite large. Unless you have super strength as your semblance you have almost no chance of lifting this axe off the ground let alone wielding it in battle. People often say "D'aww" when seeing Dawn. As such, Dawn now thinks "Daw" is her nickname. DawnSymbol.jpg|Dawn's Symbol c6bf48dac0aa30a9efe6cdc6ebd02160.jpg b1def28ba34babe1ead178152af9c4c3.jpg Category:RWBY Category:Character Category:Jason